1. Field
Provided is an optical compensation film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays may be classified into emitting display devices that emit light by themselves and non-emitting display devices that require separate light sources. Optical compensation films such as phase difference films may be often used for improving image quality of the flat panel displays.
In an emitting display device, for example, an organic light emitting display, visibility and contrast ratio may be decreased due to reflection of external light by metal such as an electrode in the display device. In order to reduce such deterioration, a polarizing plate and a phase difference film are used to prevent the external light reflected in the display device from leaking out of the display device.
In a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is a kind of non-emitting display device, elliptical polarization and light leakage may occur due to birefringence of liquid crystal and crossed polarizing plates in the display device, thereby decreasing contrast ratio and causing color shift. An optical compensation film may convert the elliptical polarization into a circular polarization to improve the image quality of the display device.
However, developed optical compensation films may have strong dependency on the wavelength of incident light such that their operation may be proper only for particular wavelengths, but insufficient for other wavelengths.